


An Unexpected Business Proposition

by FitzsimmonsForever



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fitzsimmons meeting under different circumstances, Hackers, I think this is cool... who knows though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzsimmonsForever/pseuds/FitzsimmonsForever
Summary: Infamous Rising Tide hackers Fitz and Simmons get brought in by S.H.I.E.L.D. Plot twist, they have never met in person before.





	An Unexpected Business Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> This was perhaps the most fun thing I’ve written in a while. I really hope you don’t think it’s bad, cause man I love it so much I want to do a multi chapter fanfic over it. Thank you to the anonymous Tumblr user who requested this prompt in the prompt-a-thon!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr at Fitzsimmonsforlife and thank you so much for reading! <3

He is one of the worlds most famous hackers. He could break any code, could make programming to hack into any safe, could shut down an entire operating system in less than a minute. 

“But no one would guess that now, would they?” he mutters under his breath. “You had to go and get yourself kidnapped by the enemy!” 

He wants to slam his head into the wall until he blacks out, but something tells him that would be counter intuitive. 

“I’m an idiot!” 

He stops moving when he hears the unfamiliar female voice, sounding distant and far off. 

He doesn’t see the woman’s face, but he can hear her through the grate in the little makeshift cell that he is being kept in. 

“God, I was so stupid!” She sounds young, and her accent is distinctly British. 

“Hello?” he asks, pressing his ear as closely as he could to the grate. He hears shuffling. 

“Hello?” she responds after almost a full minute of waiting. 

He smiles and shifts his body so his neck isn’t at such an awkward angle. He tries to see if he can look through the grate, but all he sees is shadow. And a few cobwebs. 

“Are you a prisoner too?” she asks. “What’s your name?” 

“I’m not gonna tell you that! You could be a bloody SHIELD agent for all I know!” he snaps back. That’s really what got him into this mess in the first place. Some pretty little thing came and talked to him. Once he let slip who he was associated with, the “pretty little thing” shot him in the chest with a bullet made from a gun he himself had invented long ago. 

Oh the irony. 

The woman on the other side of the grate is laughing at him, and despite the fact that he’s never had a full conversation with this person in his entire life, he can feel a blush rising to his cheeks. 

“I’m not with SHIELD.”

“Then who are you with?” he asks. 

“I… I’m a hacker. That’s all I can say,” she responds. 

Oh my god. _Oh my god._

“Wait…. are you The Phantom?” he asks. “Oh god, they got you too?” 

Fitz sits up. He was Turbo and she was The Phantom. Together, they made the most infamous hacker duo that Rising Tide had ever worked with. He had never talked to her, never actually met her in person. And now, a single wall separated the two of them. 

He knows her well, maybe not by her face or the sound of her voice, but by her programming, by her computer code. They had been hired on jobs many times before, and they had always gotten the job done.

Early on in their respective careers, she had put a little joke about the first law of thermodynamics hidden in her code and he had responded. Ever since then, they had been an odd pair of friends, only speaking in hidden messages, taking down huge corporations and agencies with complex lines of coding. 

He has always wanted to meet her.

“I always thought you were a genius, but I never thought I would actually get to have a conversation with you,” Fitz tells her. _Albeit, a conversation held through a metal gate while we are both being held captive. But still a conversation._

He can hear the breath catch in her throat. Finally, she has realized. 

“Wait…. You’re Turbo?” 

“That’s right.” 

“Your code is brilliant! I- you have no idea how often I’ve used your-“ 

“Wait wait hush up! Don’t give away all my secrets. They could have this place tapped.”

“How do you think we can-“

But then he hears the sound of a door click open, the sound of voices murmuring. Then there is silence. 

She does not respond to his calls. 

 

He hears her voice pulling him out of sleep. He scrambles to his knees, sliding across the floor as quick as he can until he’s sitting next to the grate again

“I’m here! I’m here,” he tells her with a smile. He doesn’t understand why he is so excited to hear the sound of her voice. 

It’s cause her code is so brilliant. Yeah… it’s cause of that 

“I think I have a way out of here,” he hears her say. “But you are gonna have to trust me.” 

That is fine. He can do that. 

He’s trusted her code to get him out of worse situations than this. 

 

He is dragged into another room roughly, hands cuffed behind his back and eyes covered with a blindfold. It is pointless really, all this extra security. He voices that opinion as loud and as angry as he could. 

“You know there is no possible way for me to escape right now, right? It’s not like I can hack my way out of a blindfold,” he snaps. 

He hears a chuckle and that only makes him more angry. 

Someone shoves him into a chair and then, thankfully, his blindfold is ripped off his eyes. He sees an older man, someone who looks more like a father than a SHIELD agent. He is standing next to a woman, a pretty thing with brown hair and a bright expression. She gives him a little nod of her head. 

“That’s him,” she says, and he recognizes her voice almost immediately. 

“You’re sure?” the man asks. 

“Yes,” she responds. 

“Hello, Turbo. I have a business proposition for you.” 

 

“You sold us to SHIELD?” he says throwing up his hands. “Do you realize what you’ve done?” 

Simmons raises her eyebrow. “I saved us. And don't worry, Turbo… I have a plan.” 

“A plan,” he groans, putting his head in his hands. “Well thank God you have a plan. We’re completely screwed.” 

The Phantom rolls her eyes, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ears. Fitz never thought she would be this pretty. 

“I’m trusting you to get us out of here, Phantom,” he says to her. 

She nods once. “The real name’s Simmons. Jemma Simmons.” 

He gives her a half smile, knowing the next few weeks were going to be very interesting indeed. 

“Call me Fitz.” 

 


End file.
